


Something other than pink

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant!Reader, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: If it’s not too much trouble, do you think you could write a one shot of Ian Malcolm and pregnant reader. Reader’s pregnant with their first baby, a girl, and it’s time to go shopping to get the nursery ready. Ian’s trying to stop reader from getting every girly pink baby thing in the store. Thanks!This is another of my works that had been requested on my writing blog "mythologyandwriting"





	Something other than pink

This was the part that you had been waiting for the part that had Ian had been ever so slightly dreading after he had broken the news that he had finished painting the nursery in the colour that you chose to you, shopping for baby things to go into the nursery and of course clothes for when the baby gets there.

Ian, however, is hoping you don’t go overboard as there is a limited amount of space in the back of the car although another shopping trip could be planned for a couple of days later if there are any more things you need to get. Ian was anticipating it but he wanted to get as much as he could today.

“Okay, careful” Ian said softly as he pushed the door of the store open for you, his hand on your lower back as you shuffled into the store, Ian following you close behind, you let out a small giggle, looking over your shoulder at him, his eyes darting around the store as if he was looking for a trolley or a basket or something to put things in so he didn’t have to walk around carrying them in his arms.

With a shake of your head and a short, soft sigh, you slowly leaned out of his field of vision and grabbed the first basket from the top of the stacked baskets beside you, “Ian, I’ll be fine. I’m pregnant, not made of glass” you chuckled, straightening yourself out, holding the basket up to him, Ian turned his head quickly, nearly hitting his face against the basket and blinked, carefully taking it from you.

“I am more afraid of you running about and falling over,” he countered, shifting the basket from one hand to the other before making a hand gesture to the busy store in front of you both. You let out a small squeal of excitement, clapping your hands together in front of yourself as you jumped - more like hoped from one foot to the other.

“Let’s go sho… pping…” Ian trailed off as you quickly bounced off in the direction of the cribs “[Y/n]!” He called out, raising his hands to his side as he gripped the handles of the basket tightly as his shoulders dropped, “I’ll be fine! Come on!” you giggled out excitedly, ushering him over to you with a wave of your hand, letting out a small sigh he quickly jogged over to you, avoiding a tall man and his girlfriend on his way to get to you.

“For someone who’s pregnant you sure are spry” flashing him a grin you grabbed a hold of his hand, pulling him along “I’m just really excited that we finally get to do this. What with how long it took you to paint the nursery,” you replied, a grin plastered on your face as you pulled him towards a wooden crib that had grabbed your attention from across the room.

“I would have had it done earlier but you didn’t like the shade so I had to do it again” Ian countered, letting you pull him along happily, you wave his comment off with your free hand “humph, it didn’t feel right for her room.”

“Is that why you had me paint it twice? The colour didn’t feel right for our little girls room?” He chuckled, “yes, exactly!” You exclaimed as you came to a stop next to the crib, it had; pink blankets and sheets in, two varying shades in colour but both looking pretty. Letting go of Ian’s hand you placed your elbows on the railing of the crib, leaning over slightly as you placed your chin in the palm of your hands.

“Can we get this one?” You sighed out dreamily, looking out the corner of your eyes at him, Ian shifted from one foot to the other, his eyes drifting from you to the crib that you’re leaning on, a hum escaping his throat. “Well not this one, this is a display. But I’m sure we can find the same one somewhere around here,” he said jokingly..

“Oh funny,” you snorted out, pushing yourself away from said crib, poking your tongue out at him. “How about we have a look around for things and we’ll get the crib last?” He offered, biting your cheek you pressed your lips together, “that’s a good idea” you nodded, sparing a glance at the crib before slowly walking away, groaning loudly however, “we’ll come back for it. I promise." 

The basket that’s hanging from Ian’s arm was nearly over flowing with things that you had picked out, each item you picked out had been a different shade of pink, no one the same shade. But Ian was getting a little tired of seeing pink, so as the two of you walked to the baby clothing isle he let out a deep sigh, knowing that he’d have to - as he had started to do earlier stop you from getting every single pink item there is in that section.

Ian had to literally pull the fluffy pink stuffed bear out of your hands and put it back with the others. He then had to pull you away from the baby mobiles that attach to the crib when you couldn’t choose between three of the pink designs, one had fairies, one had bears and the other had flowers hanging from them.

"Can you pick something other than pink while we’re in here?” Ian asked from behind you.

“What do you mean? The stuffed elephant has some blue on it, and the baby sheets have a soft white to them” you hummed out casually as you sifted through the clothes in front of yourself, “everything is pink. We need more colour” you turned to him, a white and grow with small dinosaurs on them in your hand, holding them up to him with a grin, your right eye brow arched.

Ian stared at you, a deadpan expression on his face, “not even funny,” he commented, however taking it from your hands and shoving them into sea of pink accessories. “Just a few more things and don’t make them pink” he said in a warning tone, “or what?” You challenged.

Placing his hand on his hip, he looked around at the busy clothing section, throwing a hand in the air before placing it over his mouth, “I wont let you get that crib you want”, “you wouldn’t dare” you squinted at him, watching as he dropped his hand to his hip, “I would.” The smallest glimmer of a smile turned up at the corner of his mouth.

Silence. The two of you stared at each other, neither of you willing to back down. You guess there does need to be other colours than different shades of pink in the room but you couldn’t help it, you want your little girl to grow up loving pink. “Fine,” you puffed out finally, giving in, you supposed he did have a say in what you bought.

“Promise?”

“I promise… But… Can I get two pink articles of clothing for her?” You pleaded, holding your hands up to your face, your palms pressed together.

“[Y/N]!” he groaned loudly, reaching a hand up to rub his face, “please Ian” your lower lip sticking out as you looked at him with puppy eyes, “no” he retorted, “you’re mean” you grumbled, dropping your hands to your side, “we can get some another day.”


End file.
